


Your Mama Should Have Named You Whiskey

by Ecaus12



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: A sexy and fluffy and shitty one shot based on the song "Your Mama Should Have Named You Whiskey" by Luke Bryan





	Your Mama Should Have Named You Whiskey

Nicole wiped her hands on the back of her jeans. She looked down at her work; the garden was coming along nicely. With Waverly’s help she had picked flowers appropriate for the area.

            She walked inside the two-story farmhouse to see Waverly swaying to the sound of the radio while she cooked dinner. Nicole took a second to lean against the doorframe and watch. After all these years she still couldn’t believe they had survived, let alone that Waverly chose her.

            She smirked and pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way to Waverly. She snaked her arms around the shorter women’s waist and buried her face in her hair. She breathed in the all too familiar, but still intoxicating sent of Waverly.

            “Hey good lookin’, whatchya got cookin’?” Nicole asked swaying along with Waverly.

            Waverly set down the kitchen knife and pushed aside the onions she had been chopping, “I was just whipping up a stir fry. You smell like dirt,” Waverly turned around in Nicole’s arms.

            Nicole gave Waverly a quick peck, followed by another and another. It quickly evolved into much more. Waverly linked her arms around Nicole’s neck.

            Even after being together for so long, they still always found themselves unable to think clearly around each other. More often than not Nicole would think that just a kiss was enough, but before she knew it they where a naked tangle of limbs.

            Nicole lifted Waverly, setting her on the counter and pulling her legs around her. It didn’t take long for Waverly to pull away breathlessly, “Bedroom,” She said simply.

            Nicole helped her down and they were frantic hands and open mouth kisses, shucked clothes up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. Waverly stepped out of her underwear and unclasped her bra. She pushed her hair to one side and gave Nicole a look like a devil sitting on a shoulder.

            Nicole reconnected their mouths and lifted Waverly, laying her down on the bed. She leaned down to kiss Waverly, stopping just inches from her lips. Waverly loved to hate how Nicole was always teasing.

            Waverly reached up, placing a hand on either side of Nicole’s face and pulled her down to meet her lips.

            To this day Waverly couldn’t find a better way to describe Nicole’s kiss other than intoxicating. She could get drunk off one kiss, which said a lot about Nicole because the Earp’s were no lightweights.

            Waverly protested when Nicole broke their kiss until she felt Nicole’s lips traveling south, albeit much slower than Waverly would like.

            Nicole settled her tall frame down between Waverly’s legs, maintaining eye contact when her lips finally reached where Waverly wanted them most.

           

            The sun was long past set when they were lying in bed, Waverly with her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole was absently tracing circles on Waverly’s skin.

            “I still haven’t made dinner,” Waverly said.

            “Your Mamma should have named you Whiskey,” Nicole said.

            Waverly scoffed, remembering she was almost Welcome Earp, “How so?”

            “I always think that just a little taste wont hurt, but once I get a taste I’ve got to drink it all,” Nicole thought for a second, “The first time you kissed me I was done in, I’m a full blown addict,”

            “It sounds like you have a drinking problem,” Waverly rolled over so she was facing Nicole with a smirk on her face.

            “Oh baby, you don’t know the half of it,” Nicole shook her head.            

            She knew that tomorrow at work she would be hurting from the lack of sleep, but she didn’t care. Nicole rolled them over, barely resting her weight on top of Waverly and kissed her.


End file.
